Super Kawaii Random Anime Show
Is a totally random anime made by Kaiko Mikkusu Season 1 Episode 1: The story of Kaiko-chan ''Kaiko-chan is a schoolgirl in a japanese high school somewhere. She has pink hair and blue eyes and thinks she might be the protagonist of an anime. She's very popular at school and everyone likes her, including her two BFF's Niko and Ayumi. Kaiko has noticed strange happenings but Niko shrugs them off thinking Kaiko just has an high makebelieve, and Ayumi thinks Kaiko is delirious and is used to her being a bit strange but they do not know Kaiko's actually serious. Episode 2: ''Kaiko the magical girl ''In which Kaiko meets a cat\bunny\Pikachu\heart\fairy hibryd from the magical plane of Exaltia. The hybrid gives Kaiko an heart-shaped necklace she can use to turn into, Kawaii Rainbow Heart Blossom MIX, the long lost magical princess of Exaltia. Then the hibryd names itself as Libduck. Episode 3: ''Kawaii Rainbow Heart Power ''In which Kaiko transforms into Kawaii Rainbow Heart Blossom MIX for the first time, and defeats some monsters that are attacking a clothes shop named "Sniffany's Bjouxeries". That's when Kaiko first meets Nadia an young illegal immigrant homeless chick that has to live in the clothes shop. They become fast friends and Kaiko even invites Nadia home. Episode 4: ''Aqua Power MIX is an homeless immigrant ''Kaiko and Nadia woke up and Kaiko goes to school while Nadia stays home to babisit Kaiko's little brother, Yusumin. Then Kaiko returns home to find out that Nadia turned into a magical girl with water powers, and rescued Yusumin from some fire monsters. Episode 5: ''Nadia goes to Junior High with Yusumin ''Nadia goes to school for the first time, same school Yusumin attends. Yusumin's classmates (who like him only because he's Kaiko's brother. And they're all crushing on Kaiko, too. Even the girls.) thinks Nadia and Yusumin are dating. They're not but they fall in love at the end of the episode. Episode 6: ''Flame Power MIX is a Snarky Chinese Girl ''Kaiko and Nadia find out that Flame Power MIX is actually Ding-Su, a rich, humorless, snarky Chinese girl in the grade above Kaiko, who is homeschooled and her parents raise snakes and alligators. Episode 7: ''Gaian Power MIX is an ambiguosly-Caucasian hippie ''Kaiko, Nadia, and Ding-Su met Meadow Carpenter-Rhodes, a pudding from far-away Riverwiew. They question the authenticity of crossovers, but then realize Meadow is Gaian Power MIX and thus she drops the surnames. Episode 8: ''The monsters try to eat Meadow ''The monsters realize Meadow is made of puddings and try to eat her. Meadow eats the monsters instead. This makes her regress from a middle-aged lady to a teenager the same age as Kaiko's, and then some girl named Wonka appears. Nobody apparently knows who she is. Episode 9: ''Random Power MIX is wait what? ''Wonka breaks the fourth wall and ERASES the chick that wass gonna be Electro Power MIX from existence. Then she says the story is'nt a magical girl series anymore and turns into a chocolate bar. Everyone else goes wat. Episode 10: ''Why are we in an harem today? ''Kaiko, Nadia, Ding-Su, and Meadow are in really strippy bikinis and being raped by tentacle monsters. Kaiko runs to a beach and leaves them, find a knife and kills the tentacle monsters. It turns out Wonka has crushes on all four other girls. Then she eats Meadow saying that she could appear when the other three boot up Riverwiew. Then Nadia says she never used a computer before, Ding-Su's home has no computers either as she thinks they're for chumps. BUT then Wonka, who is actually a crazy simmer with fourth wall powers - and her parents are Haruhi Suzumiya, Chuck Norris, Chuck Testa, Gordon Ramsey, Yotsuba Koiwai, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Konata Izumi, and six Pikachus - turns the show into a giant ode to SugarTine, the pairing of Justine Keaton and Sugar Bijou. Episode 11: ''SugarTine ''Justine Keaton the butch policewoman lesbian comes home from work to femme Sugar Keaton her wife in sexy lingerie. They have a short sex scene then wake up and watch the previous episodes of Super Kawaii Random Anime Show with Justine's son Rahei. Then it turns out the three of them live next to Kaiko and Nadia and Yusumin. And they also live next to Ding-Su, despite it being estabilished that Kaiko lives in an apartment in the common suburbs while Ding-Su lives in a temple with a big garden on the outskirts of town. Episode 12: ''Your Anime is in another castle The series get cancelled due to the high number of randomness, so Kaiko, Nadia, Ding-Su, the hibryd, Yusumin, Niko, Ayumi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, Stacy, the Fireside Girls, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, Jeremy, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Suki, Toph, Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Opal, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Tenzin, Pema, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandi Cheeks, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Big Macintosh, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Justin Bieber, Hitler, Skrillex, PewDiePie, Young 1st Doctor\Theta Sigma, Young Master\Koshei (along with the other 8 childhood friends\Deca members), the Tenth Doctor, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith, the Fourth Doctor, Harry Sullivan, the Brigadier, Romana, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Elmo, the Cookie Monster, Carlos and his brother Ma-Ti, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Barret Wallace, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Axel, John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley, Dave Strider, Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Peach, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Chris-Chan, Sonichu, Rosechu, Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, Red, Leaf, Green, Prof. Oak, Daisy, Bill, Mewtwo, Mew, Pikachu, and a pink poop with googly eyes, freckles and catty mouth (named Binky) all go to protest 'bout it. Episode 13: What now? ''The anime director tries to stop the randomcy. Behind the scenes, Rahei meets an alternate version of himself, named Steven Keaton, from an universe where Justine and Marty stayed together and in Sunset Valley while Sugar is with Tom Wordy in Bridgeport. Steven is dating Lana Ursine, and is also friends with Sam Sekemoto, Sandi French, Opal Suarley, Sonny Hart, Willhelm Landgraab, and Dimitri Ivanov. Steven has an younger sister Carly and an younger brother Marxwell. Episode 14: ''The beginning of Sugartine ''We have a flashback to Sunset Valley in which Justine Keaton confesses to Marty that she only married him because she throught his surname sounded cool, right before giving birth to a son who Marty wants to name Justin or Raheem but Justine says it should be Rahei instead since their current simmer is apparently a weeaboo. So Justine and Rahei run off to Bridgeport where they go live in the Big Bling household. Justine decided to go lesbian and thus flirts with Sugar. Tom is currently too busy doing a jam with Lil Bling and Big Hartley, while Justine kisses and goes steady with Sugar, then the two of them move out one day later and run off to Kaikoville which is where the series is apparently set and which is above the fourth wall a good 500% of the time. That's when Justine and Sugar marry each other. Episode 15: ''One day in the life of Becca ''Becca Bjou, Sugar's homeless sister, was training herself at the gym but she exits and gets abducted by aliens, then returns, pees on the road, is fought by a vampire, then goes to play chess at the park. Then she falls asleep and realizes she's not in Bridgeport anymore. Episode 16: ''Oz. ''Wizard of Oz just with, Becca Bjiou instead of Dorothy (or Alice or Lolita or Candace or Pippi Longstocking or Rebecca Black or Airbender!Bender Bending Rodriguez. Take your pick.) Episode 17: ''Sunset Valley did not expect this. ''Everyone in Sunset Valley (except for Blair, Hank, Pauline, and Hecuba + Menelaus the talking cats nobody talks to. And the P'n'F based sims.) thought Susan Wainwright was the one who married her husband because his surname sounded cool, not Justine. So nobody expected that. Not even Marty. Who had a breakdown and then realized he was the Town Gigolo so he changed his Neurotic Trait to Commitment Issues. Now he flirts with basically everybody. Even Jack Harkness, who he ends up having triplets (Wu, Su, and Pu Harkeatonness) with. Episode 18: ''Of Susans and alternate universes. ''Susan Wainwright realizes that everyone in town (except Blair, Boyd, Gobias, Jack, and Judy. And the talking cats who can also turn into humans. And the pink poo from before because why not.) thinks she's a childish, somewhat dumb, ditzy, "easy" girly-girl whose fave color\food\music are Green, Sushi, and Classical respectively, and who only married her husband because his surname sounded cool (and is cheating on him with Jack Bunch, Ransom Clavell, Hank Goddard, Pauline Wan, Xander Clavell, Gunther Goth, Lolita Goth, Cornelia Goth, Thornton Wolff, Connor Frio, Jared Frio, Marty Keaton, Cycl0n3 Sw0rd, Emma Hatch, Tamara Donner, Stiles McGraw, Christopher Steel, Mortimer Goth, Bella Bachelor, Betty Simovitch, Bob Newbie, Vadim Simovitch, BOTH Grady Elfman's, Fiona McIrish, River McIrish, Gage Briody, Holly Alto, 10 CAS sims, 10 face 1s that ain't Gage, Vladimir Schlick, Gobias Koffi, Elvira Slayer, Liam O'Dourke, Hal Breckenridge, Beau Merrick, Bianca Rubble, Lilly-Bo Chique, Marina Prattle, Jamie Jolina, Erin Kennedy, Jeff Pleasant, Diane Danders, Rainelle Neengia, Linda Flynn, Lawrence Fletcher, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry the Platypus, and the two cats whose full names are Hecuba Luna Goth and Menelaus Artemis Goth) - THEN she uses the Dimensional Portal (invented by Jack and Judy Bunch in collaboration of the Military Base and Science Lab) to actually GO in an universe where Susan IS a childish, somewhat dumb, ditzy, "easy" girly-girl whose fave color\food\music are Green, Sushi, and Classical respectively, and who only married her husband because his surname sounded cool (and is cheating on him with Jack Bunch, Ransom Clavell, Hank Goddard, Pauline Wan, Xander Clavell, Gunther Goth, Lolita Goth, Cornelia Goth, Thornton Wolff, Connor Frio, Jared Frio, Marty Keaton, Cycl0n3 Sw0rd, Emma Hatch, Tamara Donner, Stiles McGraw, Christopher Steel, Mortimer Goth, Bella Bachelor, Betty Simovitch, Bob Newbie, Vadim Simovitch, BOTH Grady Elfman's, Fiona McIrish, River McIrish, Gage Briody, Holly Alto, 10 CAS sims, 10 face 1s that ain't Gage, Vladimir Schlick, Gobias Koffi, Elvira Slayer, Liam O'Dourke, Hal Breckenridge, Beau Merrick, Bianca Rubble, Lilly-Bo Chique, Marina Prattle, Pearl Yang, Jamie Jolina, Erin Kennedy, Jeff Pleasant, Diane Danders, Rainelle Neengia, Linda Flynn, Lawrence Fletcher, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry the Platypus, and the two cats whose full names are Hecuba Luna Goth and Menelaus Artemis Goth). Episode 19: ''Susan meets Susan. ''The two Susan meet each other and have a blast to the "death". Apparently both Susans grew up next to Jack, Judy, Dustin, and Iliana in basically the same place. Both of them had Brickton as a maiden name. Real Susan moved in SV alone as a teenager because she was that independent and fall in love whith her childhood friend. While the AU Susan instead moved in later as an YA because she thought the town looked cute, met Boyd, thought his surname sounded cool and courted him because of that under a façade. While the Real Susan never got pregnant and istead got a baby (Blair) dropped at the doorstep as her and Boyd's YA birthday by Emit Relevart the weird blueheaded man, and married Boyd right away, the AU Susan married Boyd while she was already a few days in her Young Adulthood, never had kids, but flirted around with pratically everyone. And actually never cared about her husband and set him on fire after less than 7 simdays of marriage. The AU's Blair Wainwright is actually Boyd's 1st cousin once removed who neither AU Susan nor AU Boyd cared much about. So who is the real Susan? Episode 20: ''Mandark is Susan. Kenny McCormick kils Mandark. Kaiko, Nadia, and Ding-Su jumps in the AU because apparently they were in vacation in Sunset Valley, too. They met the two Susan who are bickering because they're nothing like each other but no-one in both Sunset Valley realize that. The MIX trio also encounter AU Marty and Justine with their newborn son Steven. Kaiko, Nadia, Ding-Su, AU Blair, and regular Blair help the rest of Sunset Valley realize the actual real Susan is'nt like the AU's Susan. But the AU Susan start glowing orange... SHE'S A TIMELADY U GAIS! Episode 21: The Fourth Doctor??? Or the Third??? ''AU Susan somehow regenerates into the Fourth Doctor and gives Jelly Babies to everyone else (Kaiko, Nadia, Ding-Su, Blair, Susan, Boyd, Justine, Marty, Jamie, etc.) and even to Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan and the Brigadier that then zoom off on the TARDIS shouting something about an Exile to Earth. The ACTUAL Third Doctor (the one who actually looks like Jon Pertwee ) reverses the polarity of everyone's Neutron Flow, so everyone goes to the normal universe, also a meteor kills AU Marty, so AU Justine and little Steven go live with the actual Marty. Then the Third Doctor says that, AU Susan was actually an alternate clone of himself that was in disguise, and the real AU Susan was living the good life in Isla Paradiso and had dated the Fourth, young First, Tenth, Eleventh, Ninth, and Eighth selves of that version's Doctor. Episode 22: ''Everybody Dances ''Vita Alto, Jo Grant, and the Third Doctor invite everyone to a really big ball in Central Park. And thus, everybody dances! Susan and Boyd, Blair and Cycl0n3, Pauline and Hank, Nick and Vita, Marty and Justine, Third Doctor and Jo, Mortimer and Bella, Bob and Betty, Jamie and Christopher, Gunther and Cornelia, Nancy and Geoffrey, Lolita and Erik and Agnes, Jack and Judy, Malcolm and Darlene, Holly and Ethan, Fourth Doctor and Romana, Phineas and Isabella, Candace and Jeremy, Linda and Lawrence, Doofenshmirtz and Perry, Ransom and Jennie, Sugar and Tom, Kaiko and Ding-Su, Nadia and Yusumin, Michael and Dina, Sunny and Abraham, Tori and Stiles, Nina and Don, Tamara and Xander, Jack Harkness and about everybody, Korra and Asami, Aang and Katara, Finn and Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, Spongebob and Sandi Cheek, Sam Winchester and Elsa, Dean Winchester and Anna, Sherlock and John Watson, Trixie Tang and Buttercup Utonium, Blossom and Dexter, Bubbles and Boomer, Xion and Axel and Roxas, Kairi and Sora and Riku, the hibryd from Episode 2 and the pink poop from 12, Hecuba and Menelaus, Niko and Ayumi, PewDiePie and Skrillex, Justin Bieber and gayness, you and the person closest to you. All the couples kissed just after dancing to each other, whether it was a gay pairing or straight one does not technically matter because this was Sunset Valley so... Yeah. Then the judges appeared (Fourth Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, Brigadier, Harry Sullivan, Lorraine Cantina, and Stacy Hirano) and started voting for the best dancer. Who won? CLIFFHANGER TO NEXT SEASON Season 2 (from this points on the EPs are untitled) Episode 1: In the middle of the dance, while Stacy was announcing her vote for one of the couples, a giant meteor struck down to the sky! It killed Lala Vava (mandark sister) who was dancing with Kenny McCormick, who said "everyone can die except Kenny" and then died of an heart attack. Everyone is shocked but the meteor turns into a blue police box (TARDIS). Kaiko opens the TARDIS, enters it and says, "It's smaller on the outside!" EP2: And as it turn out, the TARDIS... Was actually Wonka's TARDIS! And who else was Wonka's Companion? Well it was Sugar and Justine both teenaged. Who are apparently also in a relationship back then. But yeah, Wonka drops Justine in Sunset Valley and then drops Sugar in Bridgeport so they can be Original Townies. EP3: Wonka asks Kaiko where she wants to go but then realizes the TARDIS already has a destination for them. It pulls them in the Tri-State Area where they met Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Perry, Yusumin, and Steven Keaton who all have no idea what to do. In the meanwhile Doofenshmirtz also has no idea what to do except sbraiting at the Normbots. The teenage cleaning guy is cleaning Doofenshmirtz' lab after a failed Rainbowinator. Major Monogram is planning stuff to do for Perry. AND the Big Blings are visiting Danville instead of Twinbrook, Bridgeport, Sunset Valley, or Riverwiew for once! EP4: Kaiko and Wonka want to go at the Big Blings concerts and they met Phineas and Ferb along the way. They're gonna pick up some ice cream. Only it was... LLAMA POOP FLAVORED ICECREAM! Which is poisonous and somehow turned P'n'F into freezer bunnies. EP5: With Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Yusumin, Steven, and Isabella all turned into freezer bunnies, the DALEKS appeared and so did the CYBERMEN! And Team Rocket, too. Jessie, James, and the Time Meowth. AND the Time Persian AND the Time Raichu. EP6: Kaiko and Wonka fight the Daleks and win. EP7: They also fight the Cybermen and also win. EP8: Kaiko and Wonka also fight TR and win since Wonka has 7 level 100 Arceus, 3 level 100 Dialga, 3 level 100 Palkia, and 3 level 100 Giratina. Nobody is sure how. (its because i'm so bad at pokemon trainer the only way i can win is if i use tons of level 100 legendaries like Arceus) EP9: Kaiko gets crowned Princess of Danville, Wonka gets crowned Princess of Tardis for the zillionth time, there's a parade for them, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Yusumin, Steven, and Isabella ain't bunnies anymore, Kaiko Yusumin and Wonka enter the TARDIS again, but apparently Steven, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Stacy also wanted to be at the concert. EP10: Everyone is at the concert. (Steven, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Yusumin, Kaiko, Wonka, Nadia, Ding-Su, Niko, Ayumi, Libduck, and basically anyone from Tri-State Area who can stand kid's rap. Who is everyone except Team Rocket's normal Meowth, their Time Meowth, their Time Persian, and any other Meowth and Persian.) EP11: Wonka drops Yusumin and Kaiko back to Kaikoville, and then follows boring routine for them. Well not exactly boring as they roleplay and tell each other stories. EP12: Kaiko in highschool, somehow in the SAME EXACT CLASS as everyone in Episode 12 of the previous series PLUS Sugar Bjou, Justine Keaton, Rahei Keaton, and Steven Keaton. And a lobster named Jacques. EP13: Same as EP12 BUT from Sugar & Justine's point of wiew. EP14: Wonka somehow appears in the school unexpectedly by breaking the 4th wall, and manages to turn the series into an ode to Sugartine AGAIN. She also puts a spell that says at the end of the series EVERYONE will turn into Tang\orange juice ('cept for Shinji, Asuka, and Rei. They stay human.) EP15: The day Sugar and Justine fell in love. EP16: The day Sugar and Justine went steady. EP17: The day Sugar and Justine got engaged. EP18: The day Sugar and Justine got married. EP19: The day Sugar used MC to get herself pregnant with Justine, and the days of her pregnancy. EP20: The day Sugar and Justine's daughter Nekacchi was born. EP21: Sugar and Justine growing old together. EP22: Everyone turns into tang. 'Cept for Shinji Asuka and Rei. Season 3 EP1: The young 1st Doctor (Theta Sigma) and the rest of the Deca appear from the past in a TARDIS and drink all of the orange juice. Then they go away. Wonka reappears outta nowhere and presses the button to make the show reappear. EP2: High school graduation day for Kaiko, Niko, Ayumi, Nadia, Ding-Su, Meadow, and Wonka. Meadow gets hit by a meteor because Riverwiew ain't canon, quiznakers. Monsters attack. Kaiko trasforms into Heart Blossom MIX. Nadia turns into Aqua Power MIX. Ding-Su turns into Flame Power MIX. Wonka turns into Electro Power MIX. A new mysteryous girl appear! It turns out she's Ereko, the real Gaian Power MIX. They all move in together, and Libduck also moves in with them. EP3: Libduck marries the pink poop, whose name is Remilick. They have fiftuplets named Favi, Kavi, Tavi, Navi, and Javi. EP4: Rick and Morty appear and give a spare portal gun to Kaiko, Nadia, Ding-Su, Wonka, and Ereko. The five of them travel between universes to save them and pickup potion ingredients along the way. EP5: Our five girls end up in the castle of Altea where they meet Coran, Allura, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. They end up piloting Voltron for a day, with Kaiko piloting Black, Nadia piloting Blue, Ding-Su piloting Red, Wonka piloting Yellow, and Ereko piloting Green. They destroy the Galra empire singlehandedly and get awarded intergalactic space medals. EP6: The five girls do a superhero mission for Overwatch EP7: The five girls get Keyblades and unlock the key for the Kingdom Hearts, thus becoming Princesses of Heart EP8: The five girls and tween Yusumin use the Keyblades to go to Equestria where they become the new holders of the Elements of Harmony, defeat a Great Demon, and turn into alicorns. EP9: Kimono festival episode EP10: Beach Episode EP11: The five girls fuse together into Mega Fluorite and defeat Yellow Diamond becoming Champions of Homeworld EP12: The five girls have a Pajama Party together in Wonka's TARDIS EP13: The five girls go back to early Sunset Valley where they meet young Gunther Goth, Lolita (neé Twinkle) Goth, Frida Goth, Susan Bronte, and Boyd Wainwright. Yes, her maiden name was Bronte, the Brickton ones were a retconned subcanon thing. Does Super Kawaii Random Anime Show even have a canon? XD LOL Anyway since her maiden name is Bronte, the girls make sarcastic puns about her being a Brontesaurus Rex and eventually realize they need one. EP14: Wonka uses her 14th Wall powers to make a clone of Susan and turn that clone into the famed Brontesaurus Rex, which they ride around Sunset Valley, Danville, and Kaikoville. EP15: The Susan Brontesaurus Rex has a crush on Bebe Hart but Bebe does'nt crush on the Susan Brontesaurus Rex, but the Susan Brontesaurus Rex still writes a love letter to Bebe anyways. EP16: Our five girls give the Susan Brontesaurus Rex to the Singletons Brothers, who keep them. EP17: Our five girls go visit the Sugartines. (Yes, they're literally named Sugartine now - although Justine's maiden name was Bateyman). Adult Justine and Sugar Sugartine, Child Rahei, and Toddler Nekacchi. They move away to get their own spinoff show named "Up to with the Sugartines". EP18: Susan realizes that, since this is an hella random show, she does'nt need to keep on with Boyd. She gets told about the memeships with Erin Kennedy and Bebe Hart by Wonka. EP19: Kaiko, Yusumin, Niko, Ayumi, Nadia, Libduck, Ding-Su, Ereko, Wonka, Sugar Bijou, Justine Keaton, Tom Wordy, Marty Keaton, Susan Wainwright, Boyd Wainwright, Blair Wainwright, Cycl0n3 Sw0rd, Emma Hatch, Tamara Donner, Stiles McGraw, Erin Kennedy, Gus Hart, Dorie Hart, Bebe Hart, Rahei Keaton, Nekacchi Bateyman, Fifth Doctor, Tegan Jovanka, Nyssa of Traken, Adric, Vislor Turlough, Kamelion, Sun, Moon, Lillie, Gladion, Hau, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Isabella, Candace, Zukcoh, Pomodà, Bananà\Dovanice, Avocò\Ferdeor, Ciliegià, Rocy, Slubrug, Juvoo, Orgen, Raidan, Mariella, Mellina, Becca Bijou, Meadow Carpenter-Rhodes, the Time Persian, the Time Alolan Persian, the Time Raichu, the Time Alolan Raichu, Remilick, Favi, Tavi, Kavi, Navi, and Javi, go to a protest to get the episode names back. Episode 20 ''Not so random?!: Kaiko notices that everything makes more sense than before, and realizes that the randomness in her world was most likely due to nonlucidity. She and the other four girls eat Jacques the lobster and decide to escogitate a plan. Is it so that Wonka's secret is discovered. Episode 21 Who is the real Wonka?: Wonka is none other than... the 987th Iris Wyldthyme, personification of the 4th wall. She goes away, bringing back the real Electro Power MIX, Satomi. Kaiko, Nadia, Ding-Su, Ereko, and Satomi defeat the biggest, worst monster of 'em all... the personification of pathological obsession for Susan Wainwright. Episode 22 Happy Ending: Kaiko deinstalls The Sims 3, and goes to pizza together with Nadia, Ding-Su, Ereko, and Satomi. susan brontesaurus.png|The Susan Brontesaurus Rex writing a love letter to her not-so-secret lover Bebe Hart Category:Crossovers Category:The sims Category:The sims 3 Category:Random Category:Anime Category:Anime series